Samus Won't Say She's in Love
by Clean writer
Summary: Samus will not admit she's in love. Or will she? My first fanfic. Main characters are listed. Pairings inside. Noticed errors corrected.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Summary: Samus won't say she's in love, not a songfic. I stink at stories so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: like other authors on fanfiction, I don't own Super Smash, and just in case, I don't own I won't say I'm in love. Rated k+ just to be safe.**

* * *

**Ike's POV:** It was an tiring; no, exhausting day at the Smash Mansion. First, I have to wake up at 4:30 AM just to get to the smash mansion. On the train, I was trying to sleep, but it didn't work. Then, at 9:00 A.M, we arrived at the Smash Mansion. I was half-awake until I heard this high pitched scream, "HEY LOOK, THE NEW SMASHERS ARRIVED!" From the highness of the pitch, I guessed it was a girl. Then I arrived at the desk to check in. The secretary looked up from her work and asked, "Name?"  
"Ike Greil."  
"Here is your key," The secretary then handed him his key. "you may want to look at the bulletin to see who you are rooming with." I stride over to the bulletin board and looks for my name. I am with Link (I don't know anyone here except for Marth), and Marth. According to Marth, Link is a swords man, so all they grouped us all together according to the category we best fit in. I saw Marth talking to an attractive woman, so I snuck up right behind him and yell, "HEY MARTH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" and he jumped 6 ft. in the air. It was funny. He later said after he recovered from the quick shock, "*sighs* don't sneak up on me like that, I was talking."  
I responded, "I thought you never talked to women except for your mother, sisters, relatives, and women on the subject of royal issues."  
"Well, I changed." Marth said, looking red in the face.  
The attractive woman I was talking about finally said, "Samus Aran." then I said,  
"Ike Greil" after that, we shook hands.

I went up to my dorm, didn't even bother to unpack, flopped in bed, and was about to go to sleep. Right as I was about to sleep away, Link and Marth strangled me out of bed, and forced me to go to a party (not a alcohol party). When I got there, I saw Samus and strode over to say "Hi, do you want to sneak out of here and head to the training room with me?"  
She said, "Yes." and so we left. At the Training room we battled and hit the punching bags. Later we talked about our life stories.

Then we decided it would be a good idea to go back and act like we didn't leave, so our roommates wouldn't get after us. The three of us (Marth, me, and Link) went to our room and went to sleep. The bed felt so comfy. For some strange reason, I couldn't get Samus off my mind. Eventually I went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little off topic. Next chapter coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the re-upload for Chapter 2. Sorry for the duplicate/mixed up chapters. Disclaimer: I don't any of this.**

* * *

**Samus's POV: **Today was an exhausting day. My roommate, Peach, got us up early. "We need to be early enough to see the new smashers."  
''But Peach, they won't be here until nine."  
''Well, then we will be there for sure." With that, she went into the bathroom to shower.  
"Great, just great." I muttered to my self.  
I then waited for the new smashers, then I heard Peach scream, "HEY LOOK! THE NEW SMASHERS HAVE ARRIVED!" After that I saw this handsome guy with a two-handed sword being held in one hand. It seemed that most everybody was scared of him. Of course, Marth wasn't cowering. So I went over to talk to him. After a few minutes, the new comer yelled, "HEY MARTH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He jumped six feet in the air. Then I spaced out. Marth and the mysterious man exchanged a small conversation witch ended up with Marth blushing. I offered my hand to the newcomer and said, "Samus Aran.'' He looked at me and said,  
''Ike Greil." We then shook hands.  
I then went to my dorm and laid on my bed. I was wanting to ponder about Ike. That is, until my friends grabbed me to go this stupid party. Ike came over and asked me if I wanted to train with him. I said, "Yes." So we proceeded to the training room, after a while of intense training, we told our life stories. I learned that his mother was killed by his dad when he [Greil] held Lehran's Medallion. Then Ike's memory of the incident was erased by Sephiran. He learned that my parents were killed due to the space pirates. We then decided to head back to the party. When we got there, I noticed that Zelda was in a goo goo eye lock with Link. Same for Peach and Mario. We then left. Once we were in our dorm, Peach said, ''You'll never guess what Mario told me!"  
"You'll never guess what Link told me!" Zelda said. I thought: _You'll never guess who I am thinking about: one newcomer in particular. _I then fell asleep.

**Zelda's POV: **I know that Samus will love these next two weeks. Joking, she will think it is Heck on earth. Master hand decided to add another week so that way, everyone wound feel comfortable.

* * *

**Well, this may be a little simplified then the original chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is yet another chapter. Again, please help me by notifying me of errors in spelling. You can also PM (private message) me with sugestions for other stories. Your help is appreciated. Disclaimer: Common sense, I don't own Super Smash Bros. I just like the game.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV: **After the party we had last night was fun. I have been noticing that Samus zones out more than she has before. I also saw her talking to Ike now. I wonder if she's in love. The past few days were fun. We partied. I knew Samus didn't like the upcoming week. Well, actually now it is two weeks. Master Hand decided to have another week of fun before organizing battles, tourneys, etc. We have to force her to put her dress on. The one I love [Link] told me they had to force Ike to put on nice clothing.

Peach and I are not to far from dating our two special people [Mario, Link] we can't wait. I hope Samus can find her love and we all could go on a triple date. However, knowing her, she has no room for love. Link also told me they are hoping Ike can find his love. According to Ike, 'Love (the one where a man loves a woman) is just another emotion he doesn't have.' He would say love period, but I think he loved his mother and loves his sister. Ike seems to have no emotions, I mean, he never or rarely smiles, he never dated a girl, he hates girls chasing him all around. The only emotion he has is seriousness, which according to him, 'Everyone should have.' I think there's a loving side in him, a side that any girl would want, deep down in there. _If Samus likes Ike, that side may come out. _Zelda thought.

I saw Link talking to Mario, so Peach and I went down to talk to them. I talked about what I was thinking about. We had a long conversation about Ike. I talked to him before, he is more robot than human. Even though he has been here a few days, women who come to visit, and those here chase him. Of course, Me, Peach, Samus, Daisy and Lyn don't chase after him. After that triple date I want to have. We should do a group date. Me with Link, Peach with Mario, Samus with her love, Daisy with Luigi, and Lyn with Marth.

"Hi Link, Mario, we have a suggestion. But first, where's Marth?" I asked.  
"Here. I'm guessing it has something to do with Ike."  
"Yes, I have been thinking about Samus and Ike, they both seem to think that love is something they don't need. Ike seems more of a robot than human. Samus claims that she has no room for love in her life. I think if we, including Lyn who isn't here, play a match maker on Ike and Samus, they might love each other."  
"However, we may not need to play the match maker game if they both like each other and don't realize it. I want you three boys to talk to Ike about Samus, see if you can find obvious signs like blushing, lost in thought, out of it, signs like that. We three girls will talk to Samus about Ike. We also need to give them time, since neither of them have felt the love we hope they will have, they will need time to realize their in love. We should still meet to see how things go. Now, where will we meet?" Everyone was silent, probably thinking. Then Peach broke the silience,  
"I know, how about we meet at the dorms, there are some abandoned ones that Master Hand lets us borrow. So lets meet there. We can also meet at parties like these." We all agreed, then we all went our separate ways. Lyn came just after being noted absent.

**Samus's POV: **During the party, we slipped away to go training. It was fun, then we both got some protein shakes. They tasted really good. We talked about what to do later, because training was getting boring. We decided to go back to the party since there was nothing else to do.

Peach and Zelda were making goo goo eyes directed to their crushes. _They are perfect together, Peach and Mario; Zelda and Link; Marth and Lyn. _Then they stopped, and we left. Peach is going on and on about her friend Daisy coming back to the Smash Mansion for her friend, and Luigi. Zelda's talking about Link. I wonder if their trying to get at something.

* * *

**Three down, two to go. I think Lyn is a girl. These next 2 chapters will be mostly Samus and Ike. Little bits of Zelda and Peach.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya, Chapter four, I'm so excited! This is where both the victims (Ike and Samus) get tortured. Only joking. This is where Zelda, Peach, Lyn, Marth, Link, and Mario try to pry into their emotions. Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, it's characters, the games they come from, I don't own it. I just like this game.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **It's strange how I now feel nervous around Samus. I don't know what it is. I bet I've got a bug or something. Marth, Link and Mario are pressing me about Samus. "Ike, what do you think of Samus?" Marth asked.  
"Well, she nice outside of the brawls, except when guys follow her around and try to get her to like them. She's smart. She's good at fighting." I replied. Those three knuckle heads all laugh, then Link asks,  
"Is that all you think about Samus, Ike?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think she's pretty?"  
"If you ding-dongs are trying to see if I like Samus, then I don't!" I yelled at them. I was peeved. Then they all say, "What ever you say, Ike." Then they all laugh. I just ran away, and went to the training room. I found Samus there too. I guess she wanted a break from her room mates. I don't completely know. So we start to talk about what happened.  
"Hey Samus, I didn't expect to see you here."  
" Hi Ike, you can just call me Sam."  
"Well, I think Samus is better."  
"What up with you."  
"Well, to start with Marth, Link, and Mario are trying to get information out of me. Mainly who I like. I don't like anyone."  
"Something happened similar to me, Peach, Zelda, and Lyn are trying to get information out of me. Same thing as you. And like you, I don't like anyone." The strange thing was that Samus said the last part 'I don't like anyone' a little uneasy. I didn't question her on it. She looked a little nervous. I can't blame her. I don't know why, but she looks nervous. We go back to our dorms.

**Samus's POV: **It's weird how I now feel nervous around Ike. I have absolutely no idea what it is. Zelda, Peach, and Lyn are all trying to find out who I like.  
"Is there a certain mercenary that you like?" They all start giggling like girls do when they find out who their friend likes. "If you think I like Ike, or any guy here or anywhere, you are wrong." I was a little upset, so I went to the Training room. Not too long after I go in, Ike came in. He greets me, and we talk about what happened. When he said 'I don't like anyone' he looked a little uneasy. He looked a little nervous. We went back to our dorms. Lately, those three girls constantly bring up Ike when talking to me. It's weird.  
"Come on Samus, just admit it, your in love."  
"Get off my case I won't say it."  
"We all know there's someone in your heart."  
"Stop it!"  
"Samus, just admit it, you like that handsome mercenary."  
"Have you guys gone crazy?" Then I left. I go to see who's brawling. It turns out to be Ike and Kirby. So far, Ike has the smash ball. He uses his final smash on Kirby. Ike won.

I go to congratulate Ike on his success. He says thanks, R.O.B, Master Hand's assistant comes over to me and says, "Samus, you are in the next brawl."  
"Thanks R.O.B, I'll be there in a minute." R.O.B leaves. I go to the brawl preparation room (where all the brawlers get ready for their matches) Once I get out there I see that all my friends/roommates are watching; as well as Ike. That surprised me. I am brawling against Bowser. He kicks me. I use my power gun and blast him. the blast sends him in the air, but he quickly came back to his senses. We keep on going until, the smash ball appears. Bowser tries to get it, but fails. I get the smash ball and use my final smash, blow him away and change into Zero Suit Samus. I am called the winner. I heard the loud applause and whistles. I head back into the prep. room. When I exit, my roommates all congratulate me. Then my gaze drifted to Ike, the mercenary was standing away from the girls, obviously wanting to talk to me later. He quickly congratulated me, and left.

**Peach's POV: **I look at Ike, his expressionless face showing nothing. Now, I start to wonder weather or not to do the match making trick or not. Zelda said that it was too early to decide. After all, Ike's only been here for two and a half weeks.

**Ike's POV:** Once I congratulate Samus, I left to go find my roommates. They are still trying to get my emotions out of me. _How long can I go like this. Before long, Peach and Mario; Zelda and Link, Daisy and Luigi, Marth and Lyn will all get married. I noticed the way they each look at each other, holding hands. Maybe I do like Samus. But she would never love me. She is beautiful. I remember asking my mom years back, before she died, "How will I know when I have fallen in love with someone." My mother, in her loving voice said, "You will know when." My mind still raced but I didn't push any questions._ Mist and Boyd sound like their fine. I have been writing Mist, my sister. In the one I sent today, I put, You have already know when you are in love. So could you tell me how I could tell? I guess she will get it sometime tomorrow (This place has super fast mail services.) I got the letter and the answer to my question was this: Look deep down in your heart Ike, you will be able to tell then. I looked and I do like Samus.

**Samus's POV: **Those girls are trying to get me to talk about Ike. _How long can I go like this. They will be getting married soon. Maybe I do like Ike. But, how could he ever like me in the same way. _I have been talking to Daisy more, mainly because she doesn't giggle about what the others are giggling about. And she wants to help me. I ask her, "Daisy, you love Luigi. How can I tell if I like someone." She replied in a calm tone.  
"Ah, boy trouble, right; well, when I fell in love with Luigi, I looked at why. He was sweet. He was cute. He could understand me. I just looked at his attributes, and mine, then I understood."  
"Thanks Daisy, now I can tell. I will tell you who I like when I find out." With that, we went our ways. I thought about Ike's attributes: he's handsome, cute, serious, strong, a mercenary. Then I looked at my attributes: beautiful, cute, often serious, strong (for a girl), a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters and mercenaries are similar. The only difference is that a mercenary fights, a bounty hunter finds target. So I come to the conclusion that I like Ike. I find Daisy and tell her. She giggles a little, and says, "You two will make a cute couple." The next thing was to confront Ike. Daisy gives me the confidence I need.

* * *

**That was a long chapter. So Ike likes Samus; Samus likes Ike. Last Chapter coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is possibly my last chapter. I will make sequel when I can. Here it is  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

**Ike's POV:** I am nervous. How will she take it? What will she say? I know I have to tell her sooner than later. I don't know how I can tell her. I need to though. So I go over to the training room and start lifting weights. Not too long after I go in, I see Samus making way here. I stop lifting weights, and go to greet her, "Hi Samus, I need to talk to you, not right now though."  
"Ike, I need to tell you something too. When and where should we meet?" We both start thinking for a bit. Then she breaks the silence, "How about we meet here at 4. That will give me enough time to get ready." I nodded in agreement to the plan.

I go back to the dorms. Link, Marth, and Mario were there. I told them, "I do like Samus."  
"Well, it's about time you found your emotions." Marth said, jokingly.  
"Have you told her yet?"  
"No, I will talk to her in the training room at 4."  
"You're going to need some help. So, we will talk to you right after we make this call."

**Samus's POV: **I am dead nervous. How will he take it? What will he say? I talked to Daisy a while back. "You will do great, he is handsome. I have no doubt you two will make a great couple. But he will never know if you don't tell him."  
"I know, but how will he react? How will he respond?"  
"Get a hold of yourself. You can do this."  
"Your right. Thanks Daisy." Then I left to go talk to my friends. "I like Ike." They all giggled and then Peach said,  
"About time you found out. Have you told him yet?"  
"No, I will tell him at 4."  
Then the three of them left.

**Zelda's POV: **When we left we talked about Samus and Ike. Suddenly my phone rang, the caller ID was Link's phone. I could tell by the ringtone. I picked it up and said, "Hello." Then the reply came.  
"Zelda, we have some news to share to you, Peach, and Lyn. Make sure Samus isn't around." I put the phone on speaker then told Link, "Go ahead."  
"I recently found out that Ike likes Samus. They will talk to each other at 4."  
"We found out that Samus likes Ike." Then our conversation went on and on until we both hung up. Then Peach broke the silence, "We better get Samus prettied up." Then we went and did that.  
Then me, Peach, and Lyn went to meet Link, Mario, and Marth. We talked about our plans for dating.

**Ike's POV: **Once Link, Mario and Marth left, it was 3:00. So I decided to start thinking while I was training. When it was 3:45, I decided to freshen up. So that I didn't look all that horrible. Then I saw Samus in this beautiful dress. The Sleeves had flowers painted on them. Her hair was loose. Her face looked pretty. I broke the silence and said, "Hi, I am guessing Peach and Zelda got a hold of you."  
"Yes, I swear they thought it was my wedding reception." She sighed after that.  
''When I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know what happened to me. But as I wrote to my sister, she gave me advice to see if I was in love and I found out that I am in love with you."I was dang nervous, I don't know if she could tell, but I was blushing like mad. Then she broke the silence and said, "When I saw you, you looked handsome. But I never felt anything more than friendship in my life. So when I met you, you were serious and that's what I like about you. As we trained, I couldn't shake you out of my mind. I talked to Daisy to see what tips I could use to find out if I loved someone. She gave me the advice and I found out that I fell in love with you. I want you by my side." I could tell she was nervous, so I strode over to her and gave her a soft kiss. The kiss surged through me. I said, ''Samus, I never want to leave your side."

**Samus's POV: **When Zelda, Peach, and Lyn were gone, I thought about what to say. When the time came, I strode over to the training room. I saw Ike, he looked handsome, as always. When he said, those words, "I am in love with you," my heart skipped a beat. I was nervous. Once I told him that I liked him too, I felt love surge through me. Then when we softly kissed, I felt like I was in heaven. Once we broke away, I told him, "We should find our friends and plan the triple date that Zelda and Link, Peach and Mario, me and you then we should plan a group date with those four; Lyn and Marth, Daisy and Luigi, and others." Then we lightly kissed. And we went to find our friends. Me and Ike held hands, showing our love for one another.

* * *

**That was my last chapter. Sorry guys! But fear not, I will find more pairings for my other story. I will follow Peach's plan with the triple date then the group date in the next story. Until next time, Bye! (Please PM me with Ideas for my next fanfic)**


End file.
